Simple and Clean
by Zimbio
Summary: Songfic to Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. Inuyasha and Kagome finally admit they love each other, then mess up their whole relationship. Rated PG-13 for swearing and undescribed sexual moments. I accidentally set it as G, sorry about that.


(A/N: This is a songfic for Utada Hikaru's 'Simple and Clean' I do not own the song or the characters used, belonging to Utada Hikari and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. If you haven't heard the song, you need to play Kingdom Hearts. It's in the introduction FMV, although this is the full version. Lines surround song parts. Song parts with … at the end mean incomplete verses. Song parts with … at the beginning mean a continuation of an incomplete verse. -Zimbio)  
  
The shikon jewel was finished. Inuyasha and Kagome stood together under the God tree. With the shikon jewel complete, Inuyasha finally found the courage to tell Kagome he loves her, not Kikyou.  
  
"K… Kagome, I love you," Inuyasha whispered into her ear.  
"I love you too, Inuyasha.," Kagome said. They came together and kissed. Kagome laid down and pulled Inuyasha on top of her.  
  
"What's going on, Sango? Miroku, what's going on?" Shippou whispered excitedly from their hiding place.  
"Shippou, you're too young to see that! Let's leave the lovers alone," Sango said. She covered Shippou's eyes and started walking away. Moments later, she returned and grabbed Miroku by the collar, dragging him away.  
  
(A/N: Yeah, they're having sex. Dancing the batusai. Doing the horizontal mambo. Now shut up about it. –Zimbio)  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I don't think I can live like this,"   
"What do you mean, Kagome? Why?" Inuyasha whimpered.  
"I just can't deal with living two lives. I've dedicated myself to this life but I need to live my life in my own time," Kagome said. She noticed Inuyasha's eyes soften, and then begin to water. He stood up and turned away.  
"I understand, Kagome. Goodbye," Inuyasha said, running off into the night.  
"Inuyasha, wait! That wasn't what I meant!" Kagome yelled at his silhouette. Inuyasha just kept running until he was out of sight.  
  
Inuyasha ran off into the night. Tears streamed from his eyes as he ran.  
_'Don't cry! Don't cry! You promised yourself you wouldn't cry!'  
_She had rejected him. He gave her his heart. She said he had hers, but then… She rejected him. She was just like everyone he knew. Everyone rejected him.  
_'That's not true. My mother never rejected me. Kaede was willing to help me. Miroku, Kirara and Sango stood by my side and fought Naraku with me. Myoga was my not-so-loyal retainer.'_  
Six people accepted him, but there were millions of people who rejected him. Of those six, one was dead. The next was an old lady and would be passing away soon. And who knew when a demon would decide to squash Myoga for good?  
What about the women he loved? Kikyou hated him and was dead. Kagome… she rejected him. Why had he been so stupid? Why did he ever think Kagome truly loved him?  
  
-----  
  
When you walk away,  
  
You don't hear me say,  
  
"Please, oh baby, don't go,"  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,  
  
It's hard to let it go,  
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha thought about what had happened leading up to that night.  
  
**FLASHBACK  
  
**Inuyasha smiled and held his hands behind his back as Kagome approached him.  
"Hey Kagome, I've got a present for you!" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him funny.  
"A present? This better not be some kind of nasty trick Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Inuyasha pulled his hands from behind his back and revealed the most beautiful dress Kagome had ever seen.  
"Oh wow, Inuyasha… It's so beautiful… You're giving it to me?" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.  
"Wait… How'd you get this, Inuyasha? Did you steal it? Kagome asked accusingly. Inuyasha's eyes widened that she thought him that low.  
"No I didn't. I bought it in your time." Inuyasha said defensively.  
"How did you get the money, Inuyasha?" Kagome still sounded angry. He had no idea why.  
"I got a part-time job in your time. Why do you have to question me? Can't you just accept a gift, wench?" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
"Well if someone didn't act so shady all the time, maybe I wouldn't have to question the means!" Kagome yelled back.  
"Well maybe I just won't give you gifts if you're going to act like that, bitch!" He yelled.  
"I don't need your gifts anyways!" Kagome yelled.  
"You stupid girl… wait, what?" Inuyasha asked, confused.  
"I said I don't need your gifts anyways. It's enough for me that I have you," Kagome replied. She wasn't angry anymore. She hugged Inuyasha.  
  
-----  
  
You're giving me,  
  
Too many things lately,  
  
You're all I need,  
  
No more…  
  
-----  
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting under the God tree.  
"Inuyasha, please come to my time for dinner?" Kagome asked, futilely. She already knew the answer.  
"Why does it matter that much to you that I go eat dinner with you in your time, stupid girl?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed. This was at least the fifth time she had asked him to today.  
"Because my dad's finally coming home from his business trip, and I want you to meet him!" Kagome said.  
"Why does it matter so much that I meet your father, wench?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Because… Never mind, you wouldn't understand it, Inuyasha. You never knew your father," Kagome said. She ran away.  
"What did I do now?" Inuyasha grumbled. Of all the things he hated, he hated it most when Kagome was sad.  
  
-----  
  
…You smiled at me and said,  
  
"Don't get me wrong I love you,  
  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
  
When we are older you will understand,  
  
What I meant when I said,   
  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple,"  
  
-----  
  
Kagome sat by herself under the God tree.  
"Why didn't I stop him? I didn't mean that, I don't want to leave him. But," Kagome said to herself, "Why didn't I?"  
Kagome began to get up to find Inuyasha, but stopped.  
"I'll talk to him in the morning. If I look now, I might never find him," She said to nobody. Inuyasha made her so guilty for not thinking about his feelings. She got up and ran after him.  
  
-----  
  
When you walk away,  
  
You don't hear me say,  
  
"Please, oh baby, don't go,"  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,  
  
It's hard to let it go,  
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha paced around Kagome broodily as she desperately tried to fit in some studying time.  
"Will you stop that?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.  
"Stop what, wench?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Stop pacing! I can't concentrate on my studying!" Kagome replied.  
"Fine, bitch," Inuyasha said as he jumped into a tree. Minutes later he jumped down and started pacing again.  
  
-----  
  
The daily things,  
  
Like this and that and what is what,  
  
That keep us all busy,  
  
Are confusing me…  
  
-----  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Inuyasha growled as Kouga swept Kagome off her feet.  
"Kouga! What are you doing?" Kagome screamed as she was lifted.  
"Taking my woman," Kouga said. He was about to leave.  
"I already told you, Kouga! I'm not your woman!" Kagome said as she jumped out of his arms. Inuyasha lunged at Kouga and they began fighting. Again. Kagome sighed.  
  
-----  
  
…That's when you came to me and said,  
  
"Wish I could prove I love you,  
  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
  
When we're older maybe you'll understand,  
  
It's enough when I say so,  
  
And maybe some things are that simple,  
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha stopped and leaned against a tree. Images of Kagome leaving and jumping into the well crossed his mind. The tears came again.  
_'No. I won't cry. I don't need her. I never needed her.'  
_Inuyasha sighed and wiped away his tears.  
_'Who am I kidding? I can't live without her. I love Kagome.'  
  
_-----  
  
When you walk away,  
  
You don't hear me say,  
  
"Please, oh baby, don't go,"  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,  
  
It's hard to let it go,  
  
-----  
  
Kagome ran through the night.  
_'Great, why does Inuyasha have to be so hard to find when I need to find him? Oh right… Because he probably thinks I hate him.'_  
Kagome closed her eyes and continued running. She slammed into something. She looked up… Into Inuyasha's crying eyes. She got up and hugged him. He returned the hug.  
  
-----  
  
Hold me,  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning,  
  
Is a little later on,  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all,  
  
Nothing's like before,  
  
-----  
  
"Kagome, I just want you to know… I'll miss you. But if that's what you want, I'll survive," Inuyasha whispered into her ear, trying to fight back his tears.  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome began.  
  
-----  
  
When you walk away,  
  
You don't hear me say,  
  
"Please, oh baby, don't go,"  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,  
  
It's hard to let it go,  
  
-----  
  
"Inuyasha… I'm not leaving you. I just won't be in the feudal era as much as I used to be," Kagome replied.  
"Kagome… I'm sorry I misunderstood," Inuyasha said.  
"Don't be. It was my fault," Kagome said.   
  
-----  
  
Hold me,  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning,  
  
Is a little later on,  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all,  
  
Nothing's like before,  
  
Hold me,  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning,  
  
Is a little later on,  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all,  
  
Nothing's like before.  
  
-----  
  
They kissed.  
  
And kept kissing.  
  
And continued to kiss.  
  
They kissed so long the author got tired of saying they kissed.  
  
That's like, fifteen minutes, people.  
  
And they were still kissing.  
  
(A/N: How did you like it? It's supposed to be mushy, and Inuyasha acts so mushy because that's how I really think he is inside. Please read and review. -Zimbio)


End file.
